


the edge of a city

by Alienu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/pseuds/Alienu
Summary: Dates have never been all that important for Dream, but the more time he spends with George, the more he realizes that they're important to him.And as soon as he found that out, dates suddenly had a lot more meaning for him than they had ever had in his entire life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 275
Collections: MCYT





	the edge of a city

Dream has never been one for dates. They're a nice idea, he would've loved to take George on a trip to, like, Disneyland or whatever, but it's much too late for that now. Ever since the world half-ended, dates became a lot less of a thing, more of a myth. One that he'd pushed down enough to pretend like they didn't actually exist. Dates have never been all that important for Dream, but the more time he spends with George, the more he realizes that they're important to _him_. And as soon as he found that out, dates suddenly had a lot more meaning for him than they had ever had in his entire life. 

So that's how he finds himself here, tugging George along to the top of an apartment complex. Dream has spent days scouring Orlando for any sign of creatures that would pose a threat to his date, but he's found nothing. It seems like the hounds, demons, whatever the hell they are, have finally decided to fuck off for a couple of hours. Dream would've just killed them if they hadn't, but it's nice to have some sort of peace of mind for once in his goddamn life. "Come on George, you act like you don't trust me."

"I don't," George responds, entirely nonchalantly. If Dream didn't know him better, he'd assume that George really did just hate him. He's learnt George's language, though, and he's convinced that everything George tells him really just means "I love you". Dream's pretty sure that it does, George just won't admit it yet. "Where the fuck are you even taking me? Orlando is filled with bad shit, Dream."

"Not today," he smiles, swinging their arms as they walk. "I made sure to clear everything out. Even if there was something here, I'd just shoot it. You have so little faith in me, Georgie." George sighs, and Dream can't help but find it endearing. He's such a fucking idiot, and Dream loves him so much for it. It's unbelievable how much he loves George, and sometimes he doesn't even believe it himself. He never knew he could love someone this much, and then this idiot came crashing into his life. 

"I have no faith in you," George corrects with a grumble, but he's smiling. Dream can tell, even if he's hiding his mouth with his other hand. Dream's learnt a lot about his boyfriend, especially his body language and his love language. The way he talks in general, too. George is so goddamn complicated that it's ridiculous, but Dream isn't going to stop trying to figure him out. "Where are we going? I don't like being this close to the middle of the city."

Dream nods, turning left. "I know. That's why we're not going there."

"I'd fucking hope not."

"You're so demanding, you know that?" Dream wheezes, glancing up at the skyline. The sun is just barely rising, thank god. It took him so long to get George out of bed that he was scared that they'd miss the sunrise. George isn't a morning person, which makes dates so much harder for him. "If you just shut up for a second and let me take you to the place I wanted to, we'd have been there already. You need to get on a better schedule," he adds, grinning when George punches him in the shoulder. "I'm just saying! You're up all night, sleep all day, and then we never see each other."

"You're just _clingy_ ," George shoots back, and Dream pretends like he isn't right. "I don't think taking me into a flat is going to be a romantic date."

"A _flat_?" Dream mocks, giggling when he says the word. "I think you mean an _apartment_."

"I meant what I said," his boyfriend scowls at him. "Americans are so stupid, you know that? You're stupid." 

Dream smiles, feeling the words warm his heart. "Yeah. I am stupid," he swears that he gets the stupidest look on his face whenever George says something like that to him. It's ridiculous how fast George can make him melt, it really is. "Okay," he pauses, no longer dragging George up the stairs. "Right up here," Dream lets go of George's hand, pushing open the door. It flies open, and he winces when it slams against the outside wall. It's bullshit how bad the wind can get out here, but _whatever_. "We're here!" Dream grins, throwing his arms out, turning around to face his boyfriend. "Like what you see?" 

It really isn't much. Just a soft blanket, a picnic basket, and two pillows. Dream found the cleanest ones he could, and he spent so fucking long just washing them by hand. "You really are a simp, you know that?" George smiles, his voice softer than it had been a few moments back. "You did all of this?" Dream drags George to sit down on the pillow, moving to sit across from him. He kicked down some of the railing so they could see the sun better, and he thinks he did a pretty good job.

"Nah," Dream grins. "It was someone else. Sorry, Georgie. I'm not as big of a simp as you thought." Mock disappointment falls over George's face, and it's gone a second later, replaced with a blinding grin that leaves Dream flustered. His heart starts to pound in his chest, so loud that he barely can even hear his own thoughts, and _god_ , he's so fucking in love with his man. 

"You're so stupid," George laughs, reaching out to flip open the picnic basket. "A romantic picnic date, _and_ watching the sunrise? You really do know me. What the hell did you put in here? I swear to god, if you put fucking cold _waffles_ in here, I-"

"I didn't!" Dream wheezes, holding up his hands in defense. "I didn't! My options are _limited_ , George. It's the end of the world. Do you expect me to create a microwave and heat up everything I see? Plus," he pauses, grinning at his boyfriend. "Cold waffles are good."

George stares at him disappointment very evident in his eyes. Dream doubles over laughing, clutching at his stomach at just how disgusted George looks. "You..you know, I cannot believe that I'm dating you. You're a scourge to the earth. You're arguably worse than the post-apocalyptic demons down there," he points down to the street, and Dream giggles, staring down at the lack of monsters. He thinks that he did a pretty good job luring them out of Orlando, if even for a bit of time. "Hey."

"Yeah?" Dream tilts his head, smiling when George does the same. "Do you like it?"

"Obviously," George laughs. "Obviously. Of course I do, Dream," he smiles, eyes sparkling. "Come here, dumbass. Let me kiss you." 

Dream wheezes, but he moves to sit next to his boyfriend, nearly melting into George when he leans over to kiss him. "I love you." Dream murmurs, resting his head against George's. 

"Love you too, idiot." 

They sit like that for a while, and Dream has never felt happier in his entire life. 

Maybe dates aren't as lame as he thought they were. 


End file.
